Transform and Rise Up
by Wolfking0811
Summary: What if Megatron didn't go to the Autobot ship alone, what if he brought one of his Decepticons with him. Will this new bot be the Autobots greatest ally or their destroyer? Warning Rated M Just in case.
1. Ch1 Transform and Roll Out Part 1

Ch.1 Transform and Roll out

 **Hello fellow readers to my first fanfiction. This story will be following the Transformers Animated storyline, but with the addition of my OC. So with that out of the way let's get started.**

Space, for many the final frontier, currently in an unknown galaxy two ships were locked in a heated chase. Each containing two rival factions of the same species. The passengers of the ships are a race of mechanical robots known as Cybertronians.

The retreating ship contains a crew of maintenance bots belonging to the Autobot faction. The captain of the ship is Optimus Prime a disgraced Ex-Cybertron Elite Guard trainee. Ratchet, Prime's second in command and former civilian mechanic. Prowl a cyber ninja trying to find his place in the galaxy. Bumblebee and Bulkhead a couple of washouts from the Autobot academy, Bumblebee brings the speed while Bulkhead brings the strength. But our story doesn't begin here, our story begins on the very ship that is pursuing them.

The Ship belonged to Megatron, the lord of the Decepticons himself, but this isn't about him either, this story is about one of his subordinates one who is currently forced to listen to the constant chatter of a very, very annoying Con. "Megatron is a fool, who has been chasing ghosts for centuries," Snorted Starscream,Megatron's "loyal" second in command, of course he was only loyal when Megatron was in the room. "I seriously doubt we will find this Allspark on such an insignificant vessel-"

"Traitor," Shouted, Lugnut one of Megatron's most loyal soldiers. "Megatron is wise, Megatron is bold, Megatron will return the Decepticons to glory and-"

"And wipe our homeland clean of Autobot tyranny blah, blah, blah." Mocked Blackarachnia the only femme of Megatron's band of refugee's. "Did you memorize that speech, Lugnut or is it just hard wired into that thick processor of yours." This comment caused the remaining two Decepticons who had remained silent during the tirade to snicker, before one the two decided to make his own statement with a well aimed iceblast at the femmes arm.

"As usual Blackarachnia your demeanor is as unpleasant as that accursed organic mode of yours." Sneered Blitzwing one of Megatron's more interesting minions, he was actually three personalities in one body. This comment caused the final member of Megatron's little brigade to finally speak up.

"Watch it Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest or that accursed organic mode might drain you dry of energon." The silent Decpticon said finally revealing himself, he was about Blackarachnia's size maybe a few inches taller. He was colored in a mix of red white and gold. With red optics that stared straight through you.

"Who asked you Stealthstrike," Growled Blitzwing's more aggressive personality. "Why are you defending a half-organic freak anyway?"

"Blow it out your actuator three face." Hissed Blackarachnia after sending Stealthstrike a grateful smile.

"The name is Blitzwing, insect, remember it and I asked you a question Stealthstrike

." Blitzing growled before switching to his insane persona. "Oh, I know Stealthy and Spidey sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." He sang.

If the room itself wasn't so dark the other Decepticons might have noticed the two subjects of the song blushing, and looking anywhere but at each other.

"Blitzing, I'm warning you, if you don't pipe down I'll blow all three of your brains out." Stealthstrike warned, pulling out his twin pistols. Sadly, before he could make good on his threat the leader of this merry band made his appearance.

He entered the room without the sound but his very presence caused all the rooms occupants to become silent. The only noice being the sounds of his boots on the floor. This was Megatron leader of all Decepticons. "Starscream," Megatron finally spoke, "Report." He ordered.

As soon as Megatron entered the room Starscream entered the mode that Stealthstrike was sure made him Megatron's first lieutenant, he was now in Boot Licker mode. "The Energy is off the scale my liege." Starscream informed. "May I fire on the Autobots?"

"Cripple their ship but do not destroy it." Megatron ordered "Yet."

"Yes, yes, brilliant strategy, oh wise and great leader." Starscream complimented or as Stealthstrike liked to call it, kissing Megatron's tail pipe. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you are the blast from the ship missed. As the crew of the Autobot ship was able to veer away from the blast just in time. The ship then retreated into the asteroid field continuing to dodge the blasts from the Decepticon ship.

A few minutes into the chase Blackarachnia was able to finish her scan of the Autobot ship for the source of the mysterious power source."I got a match on the energy reading." She informed. "If it's not the Allspark it's something just as powerful."

"Volunteer to deploy and breech the Autobot ship." Starscream volunteered, already thinking of ways to use the Allspark to usurp Megatron.

"I did not spend the last four million solar cycles searching the galaxy, just so you could lay your greasy wings on the Allspark." Megatron said pulling Starscream by his wings to look him dead in the optics. "I will harness its energy into the ultimate weapon and crush the Autobots for good, Stealthstrike you will accompany me." This order caused many of the Decepticons look at the mentioned mech in surprise.

"My lord are you sure you would not rather bring with you a more experienced soldier, Lugnut or Blitzwing perhaps?"

"Come." Megatron ordered without looking back or even answering his question.

As they made their way to the bay doors of the ship Stealthstrike was the first to take off out of the ship. Before Megatron could move to do the same his lieutenant came behind him to have a few words.

"What do you want, Starscream?" Megatron groaned clearly getting annoyed with the mech, but unknown to him of anyone else Starscream place a small device onto Megatron shoulder plate.

"Only to wish you luck, my liege." He lied.

"I do not believed in luck." Megatron retorted, taking off in is vehicle mode after Stealthstrike.

"Neither do I." Starscream smirked.

As the two Decpticons drew closer to the ship, Megatron ordered the younger bot to enter the ship from the cargo door, while he entered from the roof, distracting the Autobots. However, right before Stealthstrike could pry open the bay doors he felt a massive shockwave originating from the position his leader was entering from.

Meanwhile, back at the Decpticon base Starscream watch the product of his deception come to fruition.

"Yes!" He cheered, not only had he destroyed his leader, he destroyed the one mech that would oppose his rise to power. After taking a second to regain his composure he made his way to break the news to his new troops. "Solemn face, solemn face," he told himself.

Back on the Autobot ship, however there was no proof that the two Decpticons were as offline as Starscream assumed accept for a a hand belonging to Megatron still gripping the hull of the ship. Unfortunately, the ensuing shockwave did force the ship into a incoming asteroid. Luckily the Allspark chose that time to come to the defense of the passengers of the ship, using its energy to transport them to a nearby space bridge.

Unaware of his comrades survival Starscream was in the middle of victory speech. "This is a dark day in Decpticon history, not only have we lost our leader but a loyal soldier as well." Starscream said with a smirk on his face. "May the memories of our fallen comrades live in our memory cores for all eternity." Starscream continued unaware that for one he was alone and secondly the imminent danger he was currently in. "As your new leader I solemnly swear-" Starscream speech was interrupted by him finally realizing he was alone in the ship. The other Decpticons were evacuating the after seeing the incoming explosion. The explosion that Starscream was currently being swallowed in.

Meanwhile the crew of the ship had finally begun to regain their bearings after their unexpected rescue. "Ratchet, Prowl everyone alright?" Optimus called. "Bulkhead,report," he ordered, unaware that Megatron was very much still online and right behind him! Megatron grabbed Optimus forcing him against the wall.

"The Allspark, where is it?" Megatron interrogated. Prowl and Ratchet rushed to their leader's aid with Prowl attempting to grab the Decpticons leader's remaining arm, but Megatron merely shrugged Prowl off and held him down with his foot as he turned back to Optimus. "I grow impatient." Megatron growled. Optimus raised his arm firing his grappling hooks at one of the levers on the ships panels, disabling the artificial gravity. Using this shift in gravity the Prime kicked the Decpticon leader off him, giving himself time to recover.

"Good thinking Prime, putting us on equal footing, so to speak." Ratchet said as he magnetized his feet to the sealing of the ship. While Megatron on used what remained of his right arm to grab the edge of the ship to stabilize himself.

At this moment Bumblebee and Bulkhead returned after securing the Allspark. Hey, who turned off the-." Whatever Bumblebee was going to say was interrupted by Bulkhead ramming into him, causing him to sail straight into something. Bumblebee then looked up to see it was Megatron. Rather than being scared Bumblebee actually smirked. "You know what, you're even uglier in person." Megatron didn't even dignify that comment with an answer, he merely narrowed his eyes and drew his sword attempting to hack the small mech to pieces. While he was distracted Optimus and the others moved into position to attack.

"On my signal," the disgraced Prime ordered, only for Prowl to charge straight at the Decpticon leader. "Prowl, no! Wait for my signal." Optimus called reaching forward intending to stop him, only for his hand as well as Megatron's sword to go straight through him, he was a hologram. The real Prowl was behind Megatron intending to take the Decpticons head, only for his chakram to be intercepted by the barrel of a gun. Stealthstrike had moved between the ninja-bot and his leader just in time. Stealthstrike then kicked the Prowl away and stood back to back with his leader.

"You have my thanks Stealthstrike."

"My pleasure Lord Megatron," Stealthstrike said.

"Incoming!" Ratchet called sending a magnetic blast at the Decpticons flying into the control panel, causing to ship to rocket forward to a nearby planet. The sudden blast off of the ship caused every bot on the ship to be sent back. As Optimus was sent sailing into the cockpit Megatron force the Autobot leader to the floor with his foot. "Now, bring me the Allspark, and I may spare your miserable Autobot life." He ordered. Optimus merely glared silently, taking that asa no Megatron brought his sword down with the intent to finish off the Autobot captain, only to be intercepted by Optimus' axe. The two bots struggled to overpower the other, only to be interrupted by the glow of the Allspark. This distraction proved to be just the interruption Optimus needed as he used his grapple to open the dock bay doors and send Megatron crashing down to the surface.

Optimus then made his way back to the main room of the ship. "Everyone into the stasis pods." He ordered.

"What about you?" Bumblebee called.

"Not until I get us away from this populated sector." As Optimus steered the ship into a nearby bay and was about to enter his own stasis pod he was blindsided by a very angry Stealthstrike. "We need to get into the stasis pods if we don't we'll both go offline." Optimus warned.

"You think I care if I go offline?" He shouted, "You not only destroyed my leader, you destroyed, my mentor, the bot who made me who I am,and for that I will destroy you." Stealthstrike then fired off a barrage of shots at the Prime. Optimus weaved in and out of the barrage of shots and slammed the young Decepticon into one of the stasis pod then as soon as those doors closed it all went dark.


	2. Ch2 Transform and Roll Out Part 2

**Hello everyone here is chapter 2 of Transform and Rise Up. Before we start I just want to thank the people who have favorited this story. I would also like to apologize for how long this story took to get out I have no excuse.**

 _50 stellar cycles later_

Stealthstrike woke up from his stasis lock to alarms blaring in his audio sensors. As the door slid open Stealthstrike weakly walked out of the stasis pod. As he leaned on the pod trying to gain his bearings the Autobots tried to figure out what was going on.

"How long have we been in stasis?" Optimus asked.

"And what's with the alarms," said Bumblebee. Before anyone could answer Prowl notice a strange goo crawling on the floor.

"Probably has something to do with-." Before Prowl could answer the goo jumped onto his arm. Prowl tried to shake the strange goo off his hand with little to no success, until Rachet used his magnets to pull the strange substance off him.

"Whatever it is, it definitely has circuitry," Rachet said as he brought the goo closer for inspection. "And something else." Before anyone could do anything else Stealthstrike slammed into Optimus and held him against the wall at blaster point.

"You have three nanoclicks to tell me where we are Before I put a hole in your head." Stealthstrike threatened before leveling his other blaster at the remaining Autobots. "Nobody move or the Prime will need a hero's funeral. However, his time in stasis had made him forget something's like Rachet had two magnets. Rachet pulled the blaster leveled at Optimus out of Stealthstrike's grasp and then Bulkhead slammed him ti to the opposite wall, then Prowl slapped on the stasis cuffs. Now that the trouble with the Decepticon was out of the table Optimus went to the control table to get a better grasp of the situation.

"Teletran 1 tell us what's going on out there." Optimus said, causing the ship to release spy drones to show the passengers what was going on outside. The drones showed a group of what they could only assume was the planets inhabitants battling against some strange insect creature made of the same substance they had encountered.

"Looks like those guys could use some help." Bumblebee said.

"Even so we don't want to draw attention, incase the Decepticons are still out there watching." Optimus said.

"I can only hope," muttered Stealthstrike

Ignoring the captured Decepticon, Optimus then pressed a different button on the control table. "Teletran 1 scan the local life forms," Optimus ordered. "We can take on there appearance and blend in better." After the spy drones found suitable life forms for each member of the crew, the Autobot stepped into their pods to recalibrate their bodies, for their new transformations. After stepping out of the pods they transformed to get a better look at their new forms.

"Not bad, huh?" Optimus joked.

"Sweet!" Bumblebee said, putting a little light on the top of his new body.

"Impressive?" Prowl said, observing his new mode.

"Roomy," said Bulkhead as he shifted around in his new body.

"It will do." Rachet grumbled, with that the Autobots drove off, all except for Rachet.

"Aren't you coming doc bot?" Bumblebee asked.

"Someone's got to keep an optic on our prisoner." Rachet said, with said prisoner giving him a dirty look. "Not to mention analyze, whatever this is." Referring to the strange good. "Besides who needs a bot with one servo in the scrap heap?" Referring to what Bumblebee said about him before they went into stasis.

"Not gonna let that one go, are you?"

"No." Bumblebee's only response was to drive off. Leaving Rachet alone with their prisoner. Rachet then turned to began analyzing the strange substance. Unfortunately, for Stealthstrike because of the stasis cuffs he couldn't move so all he could do was sit there and wait. Thankfully he didn't need to wait long as the Prime's voice appeared on the com.

"Rachet, we need back up, stat." Optimus ordered.

"I'm busy," Rachet growled.

"That's an order," Optimus shouted. Which only caused Rachet to shake his head in disappointment.

"Typical academy bot, rather hit a problem then fix it." Rachet sighed. He then looked up at the screen as it began to feed him information on the goo. Rachet then began to speak to Optimus again. "If you bothered to analyze the nanobots that made up the thing you were hitting, you would learn that they're programming causes them to view any unfamiliar substance as an invading threat." Rachet said. "Now, I can whip up a simple override, or I can come out and get my chrome whipped with the rest of you glitches, what's it gonna be."

"I'll go with plan A," Optimus decided. "Just hurry it up, ok Rachet."

Rachet then used his finger to download the override into a port on the computer. "At my age this is as 'hurry it up' as it gets."

"I can help them." A voice spoke up. Rachet turned to see the captive Decepticon still leaning against the wall. "Let me out of these cuffs and I will help your friends."

"Yeah kid and while I'm at it I'll give you this ship and leave." Rachet sneered. "Give me one good reason I should let you out of those cuffs."

"Because as much as I loathe to admit it I owe the Prime a debt." Stealthstrike groaned. "Until I repay that debt I can't get vengeance, let me out and I will help them, then we can get back to killing each other as The Allspark intended."

Rachet took a long look at the Decepticon, not at him specifically, but his optics. He had seen optics like those, back in the war there were three kinds of Decepticon. The bullies, the Decepticons that joined for the sake of power, the loyalist, those that simply blindly followed Megatron and finally the warriors, they were similar to the loyalist in that they follow Megatron loyally but actually have a brain and they actually believe in honor. Rachet made his decision with the press of a button. "Here," Ratchet said, handing him the override. "Give this to Optimus."

"I'll also need a new vehicle mode, one that can fly." Stealthstrike said. Ratchet complied with a grunt, after his makeover Stealthstrike was gone and Ratchet was alone hoping he didn't just make a huge mistake.

 **[Linebreak]**

Optimus and his team were in trouble, Prowl had been eaten and no matter what they did the creature simply regenerated. Optimus had no idea what to do, thankfully, Ratchet did. "Ratchet to Prime the override is on its way, but these nanobots are so primitive when it gets there you'll have to inject it manually, which means injecting the override inside that thing."

"How long till the override gets here?" Optimus asked.

"He should be getting here soon."

"He?" The creature, however took advantage of Optimus' to grab and lift him into the air as the monster drew Optimus closer to it's mouth, he closed his optics and waited to join the well of Allsparks. Only to quickly open them to the sound of blaster fire severing the creatures tentacle. Optimus looked up to see a strange aircraft possibly native, landing near the spot he fell, then he transformed revealing the captured Decepticon. Realizing who it was Optimus readied himself for a fight, the Decepticon merely looked at him annoyed. "Stop whimpering I brought the override from Ratchet." He said, tossing him the override.

"And why would you hand me this?" Optimus asked.

"So we will be even." He said simply. Optimus then turned back to the creature as it's now regrow tentacle absorbed a ship.

"So what happens when that thing eats a whole ship." Bulkhead gulped.

"If we upload this override we won't have to find out." Optimus said. "Now we need someone small and fast." As the Cybertronians all turned to the smallest member of the group.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"We can do this if we work as a team, Bumblebee." Optimus said as he handed the override to Bumblebee.

"Well why can't he go?" Bumblebee asked pointing to Stealthstrike.

"I have no intention of risking my life for you Autobots." Stealthstrike said simply. After that little exchange Optimus filled them in on the plan.

"Me, Bulkhead, and-" Optimus trailed off not knowing the Decepticon's name.

"Stealthstrike."

"Me, Bulkhead, and Stealthstrike, will keep the creature distracted." Optimus said.

"While I fly up there like a Decepticon." Bumblebee said, sarcastically.

"You can do it, buddy," Bulkhead said, giving his friend some encouragement. "With a little speed and a big ramp." He said, pointing at the building next to them.

"You know all things considered fixing space bridges wasn't such a bad gig." Bumblebee joked before he transformed and drove into the building. Surprisingly the creature sent a tentacle to grab the Autobot.

"You think it knows what we're up to?" Bulkhead asked. Optimus then used his ax as a poll vault and kicked one of the tentacles away.

"It's certainly getting smarter." Optimus observed. "Smart like Prowl," he realized. "Bumblebee, abort." He ordered.

"Can't," Bumblebee said, "I'm almost at launch speed." At that moment the creature had the three Cybertronians in it grasp and was about to devour them.

"The creature has merged with Prowl's com link it's heard everything we're saying." Optimus explained.

"Oh, yeah," Bumblebee said, as he neared the top of the building. "You're going down!" Bumblebee shouted, as he jumped in the mouth of the creature a few seconds late the override took affect, turning the creature into a pile of dust, revealing a still online Prowl.

"What… what happened?" He asked Optimus.

"You're teammates just saved your circuits Prowl, whether you like it or not." Prowl then tried to stand only for him to immediately fall back on his back, revealing the extent of his injuries. His front was completely torn open revealing the circuitry underneath.

"We need to get him back to the ship." Optimus then turned to Stealthstrike. "Will you help?" Stealthstrike looked at Prowl groaning on the ground in pain, and silently nodded. Optimus nodded back and then called Rachet on the coms. "Ratchet this is Optimus prepared the medilab we have a casualty, Bulkhead load up Prowl carefully, roll out." Optimus said, turning into his vehicle mode and loading Prowl inside. The Cybertronians then made their way back to the ship.

 **[Linebreak]**

After Ratchet stabilized Prowl he then reattached Bulkhead's hand. Ratchet went on to explain that Prowl was in very bad shape but he might survive, Bumblebee was acting strange though. For some reason he was still in vehicle mode.

"Are you sure you're alright, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked, them out of the blue Bumblebee honked his horn.

"Sorry," Bumblebee apologized. "I must have had some bad motor oil."

"Bug if you don't put a muffler on it I'm going to do it myself." Stealthstrike threatened.

"Just take robot mode, Bumblebee." Optimus said, trying to keep the peace.

"Right, robot mode," Bumblebee said nervously, before quickly driving into the hallway and the appearing again in robot mode. "I feel much better now." A few minutes later how ever the silent alarm went off.

"The Allspark!" Optimus shouted, running out the door, with Bumblebee following a few moments later. Before the others could follow the spark monitor attached to to Prowl began to go off, Ratchet quickly went to work. Optimus and Bumblebee reappeared in the room with one of the strange native creatures with them.

"Circuit damage is to extensive I can't stabilize him." The object around the creatures neck then began to glow and pull the creature to Prowl. As she got near Prowl, Bumblebee lifted her and put her near Prowl's Spark chamber. She then put the object into his spark chamber and in a flash of light Prowl was healed with all damage gone.

"That's quite the cure," was the only thing Prowl could say.

"What strange creatures these natives are." Stealthstrike remarked. "Can you all do that?"

"I don't even know how I did that." She answered.

"At this point nothing surprises me, I've seen more action this solar-cycle then in my entire career." Optimus remarked.

"Well now that your friend is healed I'll be going." Stealthstrike remarked. As he began to leave Prowl moved to stop him only for Optimus to give him a signal to stop. "And remember this Prime the next time we meet your spark is mine." Stealthstrike swore.

 **And that concludes Chapter 2 of Transform and Rise Up. As an apology for taking so long the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then follow, favorite and review. For anyone wondering what Stealthstrike's vehicle mode is it is a** **Sr-71 Blackbird**


	3. Ch3 Transform and Roll Out Part 3

**Welcome everyone as promise here is the newest chapter of Transform and Rise Up I hope this makes up for my long absence from this fic and with that out of the way enjoy.**

 **Karsap** **: Yes there will be moments between Stealthstrike and Sari.**

It had been a single megacycle since the battle with that creature and for the most part Stealthstrike had been lying low for the time being. Currently Stealthstrike was exploring the caverns of his new home. He found this place not long after splitting from the Autobots after going deep enough into the cave he realized that the cave had within it a network of tunnels. Before he could venture deeper, however Stealthstrike heard footsteps right behind him. Stealthstrike then quickly unholstered his blaster and turned around pointing his blaster at… the little creature from the ship?

"You're the thing from the ship." Stealthstrike said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm not a thing, I'm a person and my name is Sari." The now named Sari said indignantly.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Sari, what are you doing here?" Stealthstrike asked, "wait better question how did you find me?"

"Well I just wanted to him thank you for helping to save the city." Sari said, "and to answer your second question, you leave big foot prints."

"No thanks are necessary, I only interfered because of my debt to the Prime." Stealthstrike said before pausing. "Although if you did want to thank me there is something you could do."

"Anything!"

"Tell me anything you can about this world." Stealthstrike said. "And also tell me what the Autobots are up to." Sari then went on to tell him about the world, about its people, it's cities, everything she could. She then went on to tell him about what the Autobots had been doing, instead of defending the source of all life or fixing their ship so they could leave, they were playing superhero. Why was he not surprised.

"How like an Autobot to choose foolish heroics over duty." Stealthstrike grumbled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sari said.

"Sari if the source of all life for your people was in your hands what would you do?" Stealthstrike asked. "Do all you can to protect it or waste time playing hero to a race of people you never knew existed." Stealthstrike said. "If I didn't know their ship was probably heavily guarded by now I would go down to their ship and simply take it."

"That's another reason I'm here," Sari said, "why do you hate them so much?"

"I don't hate them," Stealthstrike clarified. "It's just that they are Autobots and I am a Decepticon, when we see each other we fight simple as that."

"But why, and what do you mean Autobot and Decepticon?"

"The Autobots and Decepticons are two different factions on Cybertron." Stealthstrike explained. "We have been waging war for thousands of stellarcycles."

"Well why have you- oh my gosh I'm gonna be late." Sari said, realizing what time it was.

"Late for what?"

"There's going to be a celebration for the creation of a new train everyone is gonna be there, even the Autobots." Sari said. "Hey, you should come."

"Sorry, kid but like I said if me and those Autobots are anywhere near each other it's not gonna be pretty." Stealthstrike declined.

"Ok, but can you give me a ride back to the city, please?" Sari asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Just get in." Stealthstrike muttered, turning into his vehicle mode. The flight was generally peaceful except for Sari's shouts of excitement. "Would you please stop that?"

"But this is so fun, I mean look at the view it's amazing." Sari said, Stealthstrike only sighed in response, that is until he truly looked at his surroundings usually he didn't care what he was flying over. He was to focused on the mission for that but looking at his surroundings now he had to admit it was a beautiful sight to behold. In no time they were back in the city, Stealthstrike landed in front of where Sari said the ceremony would be and let Sari out, before transforming back to robot mode. "Thanks for the lift."

"Your welcome." Stealthstrike said, and turned to leave. However, before leaving he turned back to the girl. "Your welcome to come visit again anytime." This caused Sari to perk up with a smile. Stealthstrike then flew off. As Stealthstrike was nearing the edge of the city however an explosion went off. On closer inspection it seemed to come from where he had left Sari. Seeing that Stealthstrike immediately flew back. To his surprise when he got there the Autobots were in the middle of a battle with someone he was hoping not to see for a while. Starscream. After having a quick look it appeared that Sari was alright, which meant he didn't need to move a circuit. So he sat down and watched the battle until, he heard something that made the energon inside him boil.

"You think you defeated the great Megatron, you did no such thing," Starscream mocked. "I defeated Megatron, I planted the device that overloaded his circuitry his fate was sealed before he reached your ship." Starscream boasted, unaware that the worst possible bot had heard him.

"He's lying," Bulkhead accused. "Isn't he?"

"Now, bring me the Allspark, Autobot scum." Starscream demanded, leveling his wrist blaster at Optimus.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Optimus denied.

"Really then I'll just have to destroy these creatures just for no good-." Starscream's threat was interrupted by a barrage of blast to the chest. After recovering Starscream turned to the source of the blaster fire only to see someone he had hoped perished along side Megatron. "No, you were destroyed alongside Megatron."

"Only in your wildest dreams, traitor." Stealthstrike growled, and before Starscream could make up and excuse or grovel for his life, Stealthstrike transformed into his vehicle mode and rammed Starscream into a building. Stealthstrike the transformed back and grabbed Starscream by the shoulders and threw him into the ground. Starscream then transformed into jet form, trying to get some distance from the enrage second in command. Stealthstrike pursued in his vehicle mode weaving in and out of Starscream's blaster fire. However the blaster fire then flew towards the nearby civilians causing Stealthstrike to hesitate this was all the Starscream needed as he fired his biggest laser blast at Stealthstrike causing him to fall to the earth. Stealthstrike could only brace for impact as everything went black.

 **[Linebreak]**

Stealthstrike woke up to a warm feeling in his spark chamber. He looked down to see Sari using her fragment of the Allspark to heal his wounds. "Thanks kid." Stealthstrike said. He then looked at Optimus. "What happened while I was out?"

"Starscream has hostages up on the tower." Optimus explained. "We're going to save them you in?" Optimus asked, holding out his hand.

"If it means payback on Starscream, yeah I'm in." Stealthstrike smirked, as he took Optimus' hand. Sari the jumped onto their hands. "So do you have a plan." Optimus then explained his plan, it was a fairly simple one. Stealthstrike, Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead would distract Starscream While Prowl And Sari would go up heal Bumblebee and save the hostages.

Stealthstrike flew up behind Starscream blasting him in the back sending him crashing to the earth. Bulkhead charged blind siding Starscream with a wrecking ball to the face. Starscream had, however gained his bearings and before Optimus could come in swinging with his ax blasted him away. Before Starscream could take advantage of this, Ratchet pushed him back with a blast of magnetism. However, this proved to be a mistake as where Starscream landed was right next Sari. Seeing a chance to gain the upper hand Starscream scooped up the human and held her up for them all to see.

"None of you move or we see just what these organ is are made of." Starscream threatened. This caused everyone to stop seeing this made Starscream laugh. "This planet has made you soft, Stealthstrike." Starscream mocked. Before anymore insults could be made a shuriken hit Starscream in the hand making him drop Sari thankfully a yellow car caught her just in time. After Bumblebee set Sari down all the Autobots surrounded Starscream on the bridge with Stealthstrike above him to make sure he didn't escape.

"Any last words, traitor." Stealthstrike growled.

"Only one." Starscream said, looking up smirking. "Get fragged." Starscream then blasted the bridge causing it to collapse, by the time the smoked cleared and the Autobots could dig themselves out Starscream was gone.

Later, the Autobots and Stealthstrike helped to rebuild the city with Bumblebee joking about how all this started with them fixing bridges. When that was all done Optimus approached Stealthstrike. "So are you still planning to snuff out my spark?" Optimus asked.

"No, the cause of my masters downfall was Starscream." Stealthstrike decided. "His is the only spark tha will be snuffed out.

"What will you do now?" Optimus asked.

"I'll stay on here for now, with the Allspark still here Starscream will be back and I will be ready for him." Optimus then made him a surprising offer.

"Work with us." Optimus offered.

"What?"

"Work with us." Optimus reaffirmed. "We'll all be in this city for a while so we might as well work together, so what do you say, truce." Optimus asked, stretching out his hand. Stealthstrike stood their for a moment in silence before slowly taking Optimus' hand.

"You have a truce Optimus Prime."

 **And so ends of the three part series premiere of Transform and Rise Up. Sorry it's a little shorter than my others but to make up for it a huge fight seen. As you can see it deviated a little from the tv show because to be honest I don't like giving Starscream so much power. He was able to pretty much wipe the floor with all the Autobots that just didn't sit right with me.**


	4. Home Is Where the Spark Is

**Welcome everyone to the newest chapter of Transform and Rise Up. Sorry for the wait but, I was working on other stories, it won't happen again.**

 **Karsap:** **Don't worry I am.**

 **Evol99:** **Yes Stealthstrike will be paired with Blackarachnia.**

 **bulk Locke the the grim head:** **Thank you, and I will.**

Night had fallen in the city of Detroit currently, an armored truck was leaving a bank filled with cash. Watching the truck leave the bank was a man dressed in green. As the truck stopped at a traffic light the man pulled back his bow and fired.

The arrowhead became a magnet and attached to the top of the truck. The man zip lined down using the rope attached to the arrow and landed on the truck. He then fired another arrow, once it landed a laser came out of the head, creating a opening hole in the roof.

"Stand and deliver old sport." The archer said to the guards before firing two gloved arrows, knocking the two guards out. The archer then grabbed the bags of money, tied them to his waste, and made his escape. "Forsooth, the Angry Archer is victorious." His cheering was cut short at the sound of police sirens. He turned to see four police cruisers in pursuit. He quickly looked around for a means of escape before spotting a fire truck speeding somewhere, sirens blaring.

Seeing a means of escape the Angry Archer fired a grappling arrow and jumped on the fire truck. "Ha ha ha, victory is mine, yon police would never dream of stopping a fire truck speeding to an emergency."

"Only one problem with that theory." A voice spoke out. The archer looked around trying to find the source of the voice. The truck came to an abrupt stop, causing the archer to fall flat on his face. The archer could only look on in fear as the truck transformed into Optimus Prime. The Autobot then proceeded to scoop up the arrow wielding thief. The Angry Archer struggled in his captors grip, before firing another grappling arrow, slipping out of Optimus' grip. Before the archer could get far though Optimus threw his axe, cutting the rope. The Angry Archer then turned and fired a grenade arrow, that missed Optimus and destroyed a car.

Optimus turned to the fire that was started and fired a blast of foam, putting out the fire. When he turned back to the archer he saw him struggling in Stealthstrike's hand.

"Cacn we go now?" Stealthstrike asked, with an annoyed look on his face.

 **[Linebreak]**

In the morning the Autobots along with Stealthstrike were cleaning up their new home.

"Our new home is coming together nicely," Optimus observed.

"If I had it my way we'd never leave," Ratchet grumbled. "It's not safe out there, they're always watching."

"The Decepticons?" Optimus asked.

"No, those annoying camera bots." Ratchet answered. "Besides, why should we worry about Decpticons when you're inviting them into our base."

"Ratchet we've been over this-." Optimus groaned.

"And I still don't like we are working with a Decepticon, he could terminate us all in our sleep." Before the conversation could continue Prowl drooped in from the hole in the ceiling with an annoyed look on his face.

"Looks like someone had a bad solarcycle." Bumblebee joked. Prowl went into his room, admiring the tree that was growing in the middle of it.

"Prowl, got a nanoclyck?" Optimus asked, entering his room. Prowl continued to admire the tree. "Everything okay?"

"No."

"You, know you can have another room?" Optimus said, trying to make conversation. "One with a roof."

"I like t his room." Prowl stated. "All this organic life, this nature, it refuses to be contained, such a force of will." He said, almost admiringly. "But, everyone's here is blind to it, so in a rush to see everything, that they don't stay still long enough to experience what's around them, just this morning I observed one organic creature stalk another with such grace, such stillness." As Prowl reached forward to pick up a bird that had flown on the branch, he was interrupted by Bumblebee jumping in between them scaring the bird away.

"Anybody else smell fried circuitry, get it fried circuitry." Bumblebee laughed. "Hello anybody home?" Bumblebee knocked on Prowl's head, before Prowl speed off into the tree. "What, what did I say?"

"Optimus," Stealthstrike called from the door. "I need to speak with you." Optimus followed Stealthstrike into the hallway.

"What's on your mind, Stealthstrike?"

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why aren't we down in that lake fixing the ship?" Stealthstrike answered. "Why are we up here playing hero to these organics?"

"Ratchet says the ship is too damaged to fly and we don't have the parts to fix it." Optimus answered. "And we are 'playing hero' as you call it because the people of this planet have been good to us."

"So, we just stay here forever?" Stealthstrike asked. "I'm fine with staying here until Starscream comes back so I may avenge Megatron, but then what?"

"That is up to you." Optimus said.

"What does that mean?" Stealthstrike asked.

"When you get your vengeance you'll find out." Optimus answered as he walked away, leaving the lone Decepticon much to think about.

 **[Linebreak]**

That night Sari came over to have something she called a "slumber party".

"It's where a bunch of friends get together and hang out all night." Sari explained.

"This is a waste of time we need to be preparing for Starscream's return." Stealthstrike said. "We don't have time for festivities."

"Come on it will be fun, pleeeeaaaasssee." Sari begged, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Stealthstrike groaned, he didn't no why, but the human's strange face made it hard to say no.

"So, where do we hang this out?" Optimus asked, holding up the sleeping bag. This caused Sari to laugh.

"You don't hang it out, you sleep in it." Sari explained. "Only, the first rule of a sleepover is no one sleeps."

"This Earth stuff is hard." Bulkhead said, scratching his head in confusion.

"No kiddfing." Stealthstrike agreed. He then watched in slight amusement as Bulkhead tried to fit into Sari's sleeping bag.

"Bulkhead that's my sleeping bag." Sari said. "This is yours." Sari then unloaded a large blanket which then landed on Prowl.

After everything was set up, Sari began an activity with Bulkhead and Bumblebee called "Twister".

"Okay, left hand on purple." Sari called out. Both bots struggled to do the command, while Optimus, Ratchet, and Stealthstrike watched in confusion.

"So this is some kind of training exercise to boost dexterity?" Optimus said, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"It's a game, for fun." Sari explained. "Right foot on purple."

"Hey, Prowl you're all into that balance and agility garbage, you want in on this action?" Bumblebee offered.

With a sigh Prowl decided to indulge the bot. With a leap Prowl effortlessly touched all the green and purple squares, even Stealthstrike was impressed. Prowl, then jumped back up and left the room.

"Hey, comeback you won." Bulkhead called.

"What's the matter, we not still enough for you?" Bumblebee asked. "Fine, have a great time in there watching the grass grow." With the game over, the mechs gathered around to tell scary stories.

"Then the old man suddenly vanished with a cackle of evil laughter." Sari said, trying to get a reaction out of the mechs.

"And the point of this story is?" Ratchet asked.

"You're always suppose to tell scary stories at a slumber party." Sari said.

"Well I'm not feeling scared." Bumblebee said, trying convince himself more than anyone else. Sari then got an evil look on her face. "With the old man gone the three kids were all alone in the spooky house, then suddenly their was a horrible scraping noise." Then out of nowhere the mechs heard the sound of metal scraping against metal.

"You guys hear that?"

"And behind the kids the old man's ghost snuck up and-." Sari didn't finish, because Bumblebee suddenly felt something pick him up by his shoulder plate, causing him to let out a scream. Causing Sari to have laugh and despite himself Stealthstrike smirked. After she finished, the mechs watched as she plugged the Allspark infused key into one of the machine, causing the claw to release Bumblebee.

"Sari, how did you do that?" Optimus asked.

"It's my key it doesn't just fix Autobots, I can do all kings of other stuff with it too." She explained. Suddenly, the lights went out. "That wasn't me." The whole factory began to go haywire, motion sensors going off nail guns firing off randomly.

"Take cover," called Ratchet. However, before the mechs could heed his warning mechanical arms grabbed them and through them to the wall. After that the factory went to war against the Autobots, nail guns firing, flamethrowers belching fire. Strangely enough, it almost seemed the factory was going easy on Stealthstrike, the primitive mechanical arms only sought to restrain him. Hearing the noise, Prowl came out of his room to investigate.

"This party is getting out of-." Prowl's complaint was interrupted by nails being fired. As Optimus got Sari to safety, Ratchet blocked the nails with a magnetic field. Seeing it's efforts were ineffective the factory used its arms to grab a couple of gas canisters tear of the ends and fire them off like rockets straight at Rachet.

The old medic managed to jump out of the way, but was caught up in the explosion severely damaging him.

"Ratchet, you alright?" Optimus asked.

"Forget about me." Ratchet waved off. "Somebody needs to shutoff that assembly line." Hearing that Bumblebee raced forward.

"Looks like a job for wheels on heels." Bumblebee was however stopped by and explosion going off behind him knocking him off his feet. He then landed of an assembly line where several arms attempted to hold him down. He was able to break be by transforming into vehicle mode. Bumblebee raced off doing his best to stay ahead of the killer factory.

Bulkhead attempted to help him by destroying the arms but others grabbed him and through him on the assembly line, attempting to throw him into the grinder. Stealthstrike fired multiple shots at the arms, destroying them and allowing Bulkhead to roll off the line.

Stealthstrike, unfortunately was then pulled upward by a large magnet and trapped. Before Optimus or Bulkhead could attempt to assist their Decepticon ally Prowl called out.

"Everyone, stand still." Of course Bumblebee ignored him, and raced ahead.

"Forget stillness, we need action." Bumblebee was then surrounded by the factory arms.

"It's all connected to motion, stand still." Prowl explained. The mechs did as Prowl said and everything stopped attacking him. Instead, the without targets, the arms blindly, attacked each other. Strangely, one of the arms attacked a fuel box let oil leak to ground inching slowly to the fire.

"Guys we have a problem." Stealthstrike called out.

"If I can get to the control panel I can shut everything down." Prowl said as he moved quickly stopping just long enough for the motion sensors to lose interest. Then out of the blue the arms shot forward and grabbed him. "It's up to you now Bumblebee, remember stillness then strike."

"Why can't Optimus or Bulkhead do it?" Bumblebee said, unsure Prowl was the ninja not him, he was the one who knew how to avoid the sensors, and even he got caught.

"You're the only one fast enough to do this." Stealthstrike called out. "Just focus and you can do this." This caused the others to look at him is surprise, since when was he the encouraging type.

"Ready," called Prowl. Bumblebee rushed forward. "Stop!" Prowl called. They continued this as Bumblebee would rush forward and Prowl would tell him when to stop. Bumblebee then jumped and landed on the control panel. He then slammed his fist into the panel and yanked out the wires, turning off the factory.

Remembering the fuel tank, Prowl used his blade to unhook the fuel tank, then Optimus and Rachet threw the tank into the air allowing it to explode harmlessly above them.

Sari then asked the question they were all wondering. "So, if my key didn't do this, what did?" Optimus then spotted a small robotic bug and pick it up for further inspection, showing it to Rachet.

"Whatever it is, it's smart enough to hack the motion sensors and connect with the assembly line." Ratchet observed.

"A organic design fused with robotics, fascinating." Prowl said, after inspecting it. Before they could find out more the bot jumped out of Optimus' hand and scuttled away.

"Quick catch it." Optimus ordered. Unfortunately, in Bulkhead's attempt to catch it, he crushed it instead. After cleaning up the base, Stealthstrike decided he had enough excitement for the night and went to his room to power down.

"Hey, Stealthy," Bumblebee called, causing Stealthstrike to turn to him. "I just wanted to say thanks for the pep talk."

Stealthstrike then turned and entered his room, but not before saying, "You're welcome." Bumblebee smiled and went back to the living room to get a rematch at Twister with Prowl.

 **[Linebreak]**

He was so close he was within cervos length in getting revenge on those pesky Autobots.

There was a silver lining however, Stealthstrike had survived. At first he had worried that he had turned traitor. Thankfully after observing through the surveillance bot, his assumption had proven false. He thought about finding a way to reveal himself but, though better of it, at least not yetHis lieutenant might not know it yet but, he had just become his spy in their ranks.

On that note he needed a body. Perhaps it was time for Megatron to reveal a little more about Cybertronian technology to Professor Sumdac.

 **So that ends the newest chapter of Transform and Rise Up. Once again sorry for the wait, luckily I have something on my profile to make it easier to keep track of what is about to be updated for you guys. So until next time favorite, follow, and review.**


	5. Total Meltdown

**Welcome everyone to the newest chapter of Transform and Rise Up. Sorry for the wait but I have been busy with other stories along with school. However, I have good news as a late Christmas present to you all I am updating all of my stories before New Years.**

 **Karsap: I never really thought about it.**

 **Guest1:** **Now that you mention it, yes, and I'm glad you like him.**

 **Guest2: You will just have to wait and see.**

 **Now with reviews out of the way on with the story.**

Days after the attack on their new base, the stranded Cybertronians were having a team meeting in their living room. Though for some reason Bumblebee was missing.

"We still have a lot to learn about earth customs and the best way is to keep our optics and auditory sensors open." Optimus said.

"So, let's get started." Bulkhead said excitedly, as he shifted the back part of his armor into a makeshift chair. He then took a barrel of oil, stabbed a round pipe into the top and turned on the tv. "We've got over five thousand channels to monitor here." The first thing to come on was a commercial showing a car being gassed up causing the bots to cringe. "That looks like that hurts."

The next channel had two cars ramming into each other. "Not as much as that." Prowl deadpanned.

The next channel had a human standing in the middle of a ring, speaking to the crowd. "Have you ever wanted to be thinner, taller, faster, even stronger? These people did." Next to him pictures of an overweight male and female appeared. "They turned their dreams into a reality and you can too with my biochemical makeover." The pictures then changed, the male and female now looking to be in better shape, to Stealthstrike it looked like-

"Human upgrades." Optimus said, shaking his head. "What will they think of next?" The human continued to watch the tv.

"Hi there, I'm Prometheus Black and I can transform you, and if you're still not convinced?" Prometheus asked rhetorically. "Well, then you better watch one of my greatest bio-enhanced success stories in action." The crowd began to cheer as Black got them fired up. "You see them everyday, they clean your house, they teach your children, and they take your jobs, but tonight man will triumph over machine in a no holds bars fight to the finish."

"What ram, damaged, programming impaired bot would agree to be in such a degrading spectacle?" Ratchet said. The for mentioned bot was standing in the corner, wearing a white cloak, with a very familiar human by his side. The bot then made his way to the center of the ring, taking his cloak off.

"Is that-?" Stealthstrike asked aloud.

"I give you, Bumblebee!" Black announced, causing Bulkhead to spit out the oil he was drinking.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"Hey good evening, Detroit." Bumblebee said to the audience. Sadly, he was only meet with boos from the machine hating crowd. Bumblebee looked to Sari who only shrugged.

"And representing the human race, I give you Cyrus "Colossus" Rhodes!" Black announced. From the opposite corner stepped up a male, small even by human standards.

"That's a human?" Bulkhead asked, confused.

"Must be a new model." Prowl said.

"Perhaps he is the runt of his litter." Stealthstrike proposed.

"Good luck and may the best man win." Black said, getting out of the ring.

"Don't worry little guy I'll go easy on you." Bumblebee assured.

"Don't do me any favors machine." Cyrus growled. When the match began something strange began to happen, strange machines on Cyrus' shoulders activated causing him to grow in size until he towered over Bumblebee. "Who's the little guy now?" Cyrus then picked up Bumblebee and threw him across the ring. Bumblebee bounced off the ropes right back at Cyrus' waiting clothesline.

The crowd cheered seeing a human dominate a machine in a fight. Stealthstrike was more disappointed in Bumblebee, despite the height advantage Bumblebee should be able to defeat this human easily.

Back in the ring Bumblebee was still being thrown around by Cyrus. The giant then began to kick Bumblebee over and over again in his chest plate. For a good ten minutes Cyrus continued to beat on the poor Autobot. Cyrus then picked Bumblebee up and threw him across the ring.

As Bumblebee laid there trying to get his bearing, Sari walked up to him from outside the ring.

"Come on your getting you gears cleaned, you can take this guy." Sari said pulling out her key and putting it in an injector on Bumblebee's head, healing his injuries. "Just stay out of his reach."

Bumblebee slowly pulled himself back up, still trying to get his head back on straight. "Which one, the guy in the middle, or the two on either side?"

"Just swing at all of them."

Bumblebee charged at the giant, switching to his stingers. The Autobot began circling around Cyrus, firing volleys of electricity.

"Hold still, shorty." Cyrus shouted. Bumblebee stopped firing and stood in front of the Colossus.

"Now that's just wrong, I didn't make fun of you when you were little." He complained.

"I said, hold still!" Cyrus roared as he charged at the bot.

"Make me." Bumblebee mocked as he slid under the giant's legs. Once was behind him, Bumblebee delivered a kick to the back of Cyrus' head. This only served to make Cyrus madder, he activated the devices, causing him to grow even bigger. Cyrus then picked Bumblebee up and delivered a punch that sent Bumblebee sailing out the ring. At this point the other Cybertronians knew this fight was getting out of hand.

"We need to get down there." Optimus said as he and the other bots transformed into their vehicle modes. By the time the bots arrived on the scene Bumblebee was about to be squashed by a falling car. Thankfully, Ratchet was able to use his magnets to catch the car.

"Looks like you're in over your head again, kid." Ratchet said.

"What's that suppose to mean."

"Mute it, we got bigger problems." Optimus ordered.

"What bigger then me."

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked, confused. Cyrus charged at the group only to be intercepted by Bulkhead, who talked him to the ground.

"Oh, just rub it in why don't you." Bumblebee exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Bulkhead asked. While Bulkhead was distracted Cyrus was able to kick the Autobot strongman off him. Bulkhead landed on a couple of parked cars, causing their alarms to go off. This caused Cyrus to hold his head in pain.

Seeing an opportunity Prowl threw his shurikens at the two machines on Cyrus' shoulders causing him to shrink down to his original size.

"Good thinking Prowl, way to cut him down to size." Optimus praised. Prowl then jumped down to Bumblebee and gave him a slap to the back of the head.

"Next time use your head, find your foes weakness then strike." Prowl advised.

"If you can reach it." Bulkhead teased.

"Oh right, I get it cause I'm short." Bumblebee fumed.

"What, I'm just busting your bumpers, little buddy."

"Why does it have to be little buddy, why can't it just be buddy?"

"What's with him?" Ratchet asked.

"He's just mad that he came up a little short." Bulkhead said, causing him and Ratchet to laugh.

"Okay, now you're doing it on purpose!"

Stealthstrike walked over and gave Bumblebee his own slap. "What were you thinking even being in that circus in the first place?"

"Me and Sari were just trying to get some publicity for her dad."

"And because of that, you were nearly turned into scrap by that human."

"I almost had him." Bumblebee argued.

"And then you didn't, you're not a warrior, Bumblebee, you need to learn to pick your fights more carefully." Stealthstrike said. Bumblebee was silent for the rest of the trip back pondering what the older bot said.

Later, Sari bought over a piece of her father's new police drone after an accident occurred at its test run.

"Definitely sabotage." Ratchet said, after a quick observation. "But, I've never seen a corrosive like this." Ratchet took a sample and dropped it on a slab of metal and watched it melt corrode it. "It can even melt Cybertronian alloy, I'd like to run some more tests it should only take a few hours." Ratchet said to the rest of the group.

"That long?" Bumblebee complained.

"His attention span is short too." Bulkhead joked.

"I heard that."

"Apparently, so is his fuse." Prowl said.

"The ninja bot gets in a good one." Bulkhead laughed giving Prowl a high five.

"Who knew he had it in him." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, aren't you suppose to be the strong silent type, emphasis on the silent." Bumblebee grumbled.

"Knock it off you motorheads, we have to warn my dad, he could be in trouble." Sari said.

"Transform and roll out." Optimus ordered. The bots quickly transformed into vehicle modes and raced to Sumdac Tower. On their way there Sari attempted to call her dad to warn him about the potential threat. However, their communication was cut off when some creature made of acid destroyed the machine.

As they neared the tower, Bumblebee slammed into a force field. Sari explained that it was apart of the towers auto-defense protocol.

"What a dumb design, if your dad's in trouble how are we suppose to get inside to save him." Bumblebee complained.

"Leave that to me." Ratchet said, firing a magnetic blast to open a hole in the Force field. Before the bots could walk through a small voice cried out.

"I don't think so." The bots turned to see Cyrus behind them. He activated the stimulators on his shoulders and began to grow. Cyrus then picked up a large pipe and swung it at the bots, hitting Optimus and Bulkhead. Prowl then jumped over the giant, throwing his shurikens, attempting to destroy his stimulators. "The boss reinforced that little weak spot." Cyrus smirked.

"Bulkhead, you and I will keep him busy." Optimus said, as they charged.

"Payback time!" Cyrus shouted, swinging his pipe around, knocking Prowl away.

"Sari, see if you can shut down the auto-defense, Stealthstrike, Prowl, and Bumblebee will get to your father." Optimus said, as Sari and the aforementioned bots made to enter the force field. However, Cyrus knocked Bulkhead in their direction, knocking Prowl away, leaving Bulkhead stuck.

"I can't open the field any wider." Ratchet said. As he and Prowl attempted to pull Bulkhead out to no avail. "You two will have to go on alone."

"Oh, lucky us." Bumblebee complained.

"Stop complaining, you go through the elevator and I'll come in through the outside." Stealthstrike said as he transformed into his vehicle mode and flew up to the top floor.

Stealthstrike crashed through the nearby window and pulled out one of his plasma pistols and aimed it at the monster. "Step away from the human." At the same time, Bumblebee burst through the doors of the elevator in his vehicle mode and scooped up the Professor. "Get him out of here, I'll deal with this guy."

"Out of my way, machine." The monster growled the monster that used to be Prometheus Black, firing a blast of his acid. Stealthstrike jumped out of the way firing his pistol. The blast appeared to have no effect on the acid man.

"And what are you suppose to be, a walking pile of slag?" Stealthstrike mocked as he aimed his pistol at a loose hanging light. He fired, dropping the light right on top of the man. This proved to do little to slow him down as he simply melted the light when it landed on him.

"You can call me Meltdown, and I have an appointment with Isaac Sumdac." He said, firing his acid at the floor creating a hole for him to jump down. Stealthstrike cursed as he jumped out the window and entered the building through the front door.

Bumblebee was with Sari and the doctor trying to fend Meltdown off with his stingers which seemed to have little effect on the walking pile of acid.

"Any ideas how to stop this guy?" Bumblebee asked.

"Don't get melted." Stealthstrike said, simply.

"Oh yeah real helpful."

"I don't see you coming up with anything better."

"Would you two just stop arguing and fight!" Sari shouted. The two bots fired a barrage of blast from their respective weapons, though, they seemed to barely slow Meltdown down. Before the man could advance any further the Bulkhead arrived onto the scene.

"Leave them alone!" He shouted, grabbing Meltdown in his large servo.

"Oh, you wish to give them a hand, so be it." Meltdown said, as he began to pour out more acid, melting Bulkhead's hand. The Autobot screamed in agony. Despite the pain Bulkhead refused to let Meltdown go. The Autobot's feat of willpower only seemed to humor the acid man. "See how easily I bring you to your knees, I'll melt you into molten slag." Meltdown was able to free one of his arms and aimed it at Bulkhead.

"No!" Bumblebee shouted as he jumped in the way of the blast. Finally, Bulkhead let go of Meltdown barely able to keep himself from passing out.

"Now it's your turn." Meltdown said, turning to Stealthstrike.

"I don't think so." Optimus said, charging with a large bell over his shoulder. Optimus slammed the bell over Meltdown affectively. "That should hold him." The bot was proven in correct as the bottom of the bell had already begun to melt.

"Guess you didn't get the memo about the acid that can melt through anything." Ratchet said.

"Fools, nothing can hold me." Meltdown said, firing another blast of acid. Stealthstrike quickly grabbed Bumblebee and placed him beside Sari so she could begin healing him.

"Suggestions on how to stop him?" Prowl asked Optimus.

"How about the same thing that stopped us?" Optimus thought aloud.

"Sari the auto-defense field!" Ratchet called. Sari quickly ran back to the desk to get ready. Ratchet used a cable to hook himself up to the control module. After Sari gave the signal that she was ready, Ratchet fired his magnet creating a force field around Meltdown. Efforts on Meltdown's part to melt the force field proved fruitless. "You can't melt what you can't touch." Ratchet closed the field around Meltdown turning it into a force bubble prison. "I say let him stew in his own juices."

"Big help you were, Bulkhead, why not just draw a big bull's eye over that oversized chest plate of yours." Bumblebee teased, after the police arrived to take Meltdown away, and Sari finished healing Bumblebee and Bulkhead with her key.

"Got to admit kid for a little bot you got a great big spark." Ratchet complimented.

"You showed a lot of courage taking that hit for Bulkhead." Optimus added. Even Stealthstrike gave an approving nod at the younger bot.

"Sorry for yanking you crank case." Bulkhead said. "I was just having a little fun."

"Little, did you just say little?" Bumblebee asked, bristling.

"Oh no, you got him started again." Stealthstrike groaned. Bumblebee then began a rant about how his small size gave him an advantage, until finally he wore himself out and they went home.

Later that night Stealthstrike approached Bumblebee after everyone had gone to their rooms.

"What you did was stupid and reckless." Stealthstrike said.

"Gee thanks." Bumblebee said.

"I stand by what I said you're not a warrior." Bumblebee hung his head. "But, with a little training I think you could make a half decent scout." Bumblebee's head shot up.

"You mean-." Stealthstrike nodded.

"Meet me here, tomorrow morning, if we are going to be staying on this planet we should all know how to fight."

 **And that ends the newest chapter of Transform and Rise Up. Hope this chapter was able to portray Bumblebee and Stealthstrike developing a bit of a sibling relationship. Until next time follow, favorite, and review.**


End file.
